A Saga de Shinn: O comedor de Cabeças
by Kawasumi Shana
Summary: Era uma vez Shinn, um menininho feliz que gostava de comer a cabeça das pessoas...
1. Chapter 2

**Shinn, o comedor de cabeças;**

**Capítulo 1 - A vidinha do Shinn**

Era uma vez um menininho de 17 anos, chamado Shinn Asuka. Ele era um menininho estranho, com dentes afiados, cabeça felpuda e olhinhos vermelhos. Seu passatempo preferido era comer a cabeça das pessoas. Quando menorzinho, com uns 15 aninhos, Shinn perdeu sua família na Guerra. Ele então decidiu vingar-se da sociedade comendo a cabeça das pessoinhas felizes.

**Capítulo 2 - A vidinha da Cagalli.**

Era uma vez uma menininha chamada Cagalli Yula Athha. Ela tinha 18 aninhos. Uma menininha que não tinha atitudes de menininha, loirinha de olhinhos chocolate. Ela era uma menininha feliz, até que seu papai, Uzumi Nala Athha morreu na guerra. Daí, Cagalli-chan virou a Representante da Nação chamada ORB. Antes disso, ela conheceu o Kira, a Lacus e o mais importante, Athrun. Ela se apaixonou pelo Athrun e ele por ela, e até aí, eles viviam felizes para sempre.

**Capítulo 3 - O ciúme do Shinn.**

Num belo dia estrelado (Estrelado porque o Shinn mora em uma colônia, no espaço), o nosso amiguinho Shinn-kun conheceu o Athrun. Foi amor a primeira vista! E aí, todos nós achávamos que o Shinn e o Athrun se casariam e seriam felizes, só que esquecemos de um pequeno detalhe: o Athrun-san ama a Cagalli-chan! Ohh, e agora?

Então, o pequeno Shinn teve uma idéia! Ele resolveu comer a cabeça da Cagalli. Então, mais tarde (Já que no espaço não escurece), Shinn foi até o quarto da Cagalli. Certificou-se de que Athrun-san, o guarda-costas-amante-namorado-marido dela estava dormindo e foi até sua caminha. Foi aí...

**Capítulo 4 - A defesa de Cagalli!**

NHAC! O Shinn mordeu a cabeça dela!  
E a Cagalli, que estava sonhando que era uma Karateka faixa pink (A cor mais alta do Doujo Haro Haro), deu um Super-soco-doído no Shinn, seguido de um mega-Chute-Dolorido. E o pobre Shinn-kun foi atirado janela afora, com um monte de cabelos na boca. Foi aí que ele teve a brilhante idéia de segurar um punhado de cabelo em cada mãozinha e batê-las como se fossem asas. Então, Shinn-kun saiu voando pelo espaço, e voltou para seu quartinho, para planejar outro plano infalível, e devorar a cabeça da Cagalli-chan.

**Capítulo 5 - O pacto do Rey e do Shinn.**

Shinn acordou mau-humorado, e em seu café-da-manhã ele comeu a cabeça de seus amiguinhos felizes: Meyrin, Lunamaria e Rey. Mas vaso ruim não quebra, então o Rey virou um mutante e regenerou sua cabecinha felpuda e loira.

Chegaram à conclusão de que ambos odiavam a Cagalli: Shinn porque ela impedia seu amor platônico e impossível pelo Athrun e Rey porque o cabelo dela era mais loiro, sedoso e bilhoso do que o dele. Decidiram que naquela noite, iam acabar com ela.

**Capítulo 6 - Hora do chá.**

Cagalli e Athrun passaram o dia na casa de Lacus tomando chá com bolinhos. Durante sua conversa agradável, chegaram a conclusão de que Kira era emo. E o Kira passou a tarde chorando, porque ele era emo e porque ele era o único que ainda não tinha entrado na historinha.

**Capítulo 7 - O Plano infalível - Parte I**

Shinn e Rey saíram de seus quartos, prontos para apanhar Cagalli e terminarem felizes na historinha. Entretanto, no meio do caminho encontraram o pequeno Kira, o jovem emo. Acabaram perdendo o tempo de metade de sua missão ouvindo ele falar de suas amarguras. Depois de algum tempo, cantando musiquinhas de ninar, dando mamadeira e ursinho de pelúcia para ele, Kira adormeceu, e eles partiram em sua missão.

**Capítulo 8 - O Plano infalível – Parte II**

Entraram quietinhos no quarto de Cagalli. Foram devagarinho até sua cama. Rey amarrou-a toda, para que o incidente da missão anterior não ocorresse de novo. Shinn então pegou seu saleiro e jogou sal na cabeça de Cagalli, para ficar mais apetitoso. Ele já ia morder quando Rey o lembrou da pimenta. Eles então jogaram uma fumaça de pimenta na cabeça de Cagalli, mas acabarm espirrando. Cagalli espirrou também, e Athrun, seu guarda-costas-amante-namorado-marido ouviu lá da sala, e veio ver o que aconteceu. Antes de qualquer um deles tomar alguma atitude, Shinn mordeu a cabeça da Cagalli. Athrun puxou suas perninhas, Rey puxou as perninhas de Athrun e Lacus, que sabe-se lá como apareceu na cena, ficou tomando chá com seu Haro, o Pink-chan. O Kira ainda estava dormindo, devido o efeito da mamadeira quentinha.

Por fim, Athrun conseguiu tirar o Shinn da cabeça da Cagalli, e ele fugiu, voando janela afora.

**Capítulo 9 - O fim feliz.**

No fim, Cagalli ficou com dois tufos a menos de cabelo, casou-se com Athrun e viveram felizes para sempre. Lacus fundou uma academia de karatê, e ficou rica e cheia de aluninhos felizes. Rey tornou-se o cabeleleiro de Cagalli, para ver se descobria o segredo dela para deixar o cabelo tão macio, sedoso e brilhoso, e o Shinn virou um Passarinho Coordinator Penoso e Felpudo, que comia a cabeça das pessoinhas felizes.

Ah! E o Kira... bem, o Kira ficou chorando, porque a história era muito emocionante.

**Moral da História:**

Não se resolve as coisas brigando com as pessoas. Se resolve as coisas comendo a cabeça delas. E caso isso não funcione, não desanime: você pode roubar o cabelo delas e virar um Passarinho Penoso e Felpudo.


	2. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer (?):**_ Os personagens da série Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED / Destiny não me pertencem, e provavelmente nunca vão me pertencer, pois não tenho dinheiro para comprá-los. Entretanto, isso não quer dizer que eu não possa me divertir com eles.

**Ministério da Saúde Adverte:** Ler as fics da Shana podem causar um atque de risos, falta de ar e talvez, a morte. Portanto, lembre-se de ter sempre uma garrafa d'água por perto, para abafar seu riso.

_Enfim, outra fic pessoal! Essa fic veio de um FanArt que eu peguei por aí, em que o Shinn estava mordendo a cabeça da Cagalli. Começou como notícia de Jornal, e agora virou a Saga do Shinn: O comedor de cabeças. Espero do fundo do coração que vocês apreciem e que ela traga-lhes bons ataques de risos. Pois até eu acabei rindo no final. xD_

_Fico por aqui. Nem sei porque fiz essa porcaria. Kissu pessoaaal! o/_


End file.
